


Open Windows

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [33]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was one of Peter's Lost Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=22820378#t22824730)

Clint's head shot up at the sudden flash of light nearby, his heart skipping a beat for a moment. "Sorry," Thor apologized. "That seems to happen when I'm on Midgard just before a natural storm."

Clint just shook his head and smiled, "So, you're a walking static charge... Well, beyond the normal, when it rains. I'll have to remember that." Thor shrugged, smiling back while Clint headed off to bed. He didn't really have a fear of storms or anything but he always had memories of times nearly forgotten during the thunder and lightning.

The first thing he did when he made it back to his room was push the sliding window open and inhale the humid scent of the upcoming rain before heading to the bathroom to change for the night.

Clint blinked when he got out of the bathroom and the window was partially closed. A quick sweep and he was heading to push it back open when he heard as childish giggle from behind him. Spinning, he caught sight of a shadow bolting across the room. He laughed when he turned back around to see the young boy floating just outside the window. "Peter!"

The young boy smiled, then frowned at him, "Is that really you Clint?"

"Yeah, it's really me. We can't all be boys forever you know. Well, except you of course."

"Of course!" Peter smiled, proudly sticking out his chest, making Clint laugh.

"How's everyone been?"

Peter frowned, crossing his legs as he let his hands rest on his knees. "There aren't many Lost Boys anymore... They all wanted to grow up, like you."

Clint gave a sad smile, "There will always be lost boys, you know that."

Peter huffed, "Yeah, but I don't like being alone waiting for them..."

Clint laughed, "Don't worry, you never have to wait long, besides, Tink is always around, isn't she?" Clint smirked at the shimmer behind him attempting to pull over something on his desk in her curiosity. She instantly chimed at him and flew away as if she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Peter smiled, "I'm glad you're happy Clint. Though, if you ask me, I think these 'Avengers' people are kinda like we use to be."

Clint smiled, "Yeah, they kinda are a bunch of overgrown Lost Boys."

Peter smiled, "Bye Clint."

"Bye Peter," Clint waved after the boy flying off into the upcoming storm. "And be careful of the lightning!"

Peter just waved before shooting straight into the darkest clouds.


End file.
